


Decisions

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Breakfast, Canon-typical Cursing, Castiel and Sam aren't really around for this one, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: Dean agonizes over last night's kiss under the mistletoe and turns to Charliefor much needed advice.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel December Challenge 2020
> 
> Day 11: Holiday Movies (which are barely mentioned)
> 
> Continuation of Days 2-10 and will continue with Day 12.

***

Dean woke up reluctantly in the morning. He’d had such a goddamn amazing dream last night and he was doing his best to cement it into his mind. It had been so vivid though, so real. He wanted to believe that it had really happened, but it seemed so impossible. Dean snorted at his own stray thought, as if something being impossible should make it any less likely in his world. Either way, Dean kept his eyes scrunched shut to replay the moment in his head. Real or not he wanted to remember the feeling of Cas’ lips on his for the rest of his existence. Unfortunately, his dear sister had other ideas.

“DDDEEEAAAAANNNNN!!!” Dean shot up with his eyes wide open only to be hit in the chest by a small but fierce red head, who then proceeded to grab his shoulders and beam at him excitedly. “Wake up, it snowed!” 

“Are you kidding, Charlie?” Dean growled. “Obviously, it fucking snowed, we were awake for that part last night!” Charlie continued to look at him expectantly and eventually he caved and hauled himself to the bathroom since, apparently, he didn’t have a choice but to wake up. He was originally just going to splash some water on his face but decided that a shower sounded like a much better way of not being an asshole to everyone for the rest of the day. That and caffeine. As he showered, he allowed himself to fall back into the memory of Castiel’s lips, the surreal feeling of only him and the angel existing as the falling snow muffled all the sound. 

The more the warm water woke him up the more he started to panic. Holy shit, that hadn’t been a dream. Could he just play it off as a Christmas tradition? Cas hadn’t said anything, although he was fairly certain he had fallen asleep on the window seat which means that the angel must have moved him to the bed at some point. What if Cas knew that Dean had wanted to kiss him in spite of the mistletoe, that the plant had just been an excuse to do what he had already wanted to do? What if Cas just kissed him because of the mistletoe and it wasn’t anything more to him? What if it was more? What the hell was Dean supposed to do about any of it?

Dean toweled himself dry and realized that his clothes were still out in the living room. 

“Sam? Can you grab my clothes and hand ‘em to me?” Dean heard a muffled acknowledgement of his shouted request and a few moments later there was a knock on the door. Dean thanked his brother and got dressed quickly, all the while trying to calm himself down. He heard the outside door open and shut and thought that maybe everyone else had already headed down to breakfast. He was starving at this point and figured he should follow. 

“Hurry up already Dean, I need food!” Dean realized that Charlie was sitting on one of the chairs not so patiently waiting on him.

“Sorry, I kinda thought you guys had already headed down. I heard the door. We meeting Sam and Cas downstairs?” Charlie rolled her eyes at Dean. 

“No Dean. Sam woke up at some ungodly hour and already ate. Cas said he only wanted coffee so they decided it was a good time to go retrieve your car. The worst of the storm didn’t end up hitting us and Cas said the parking lot here was safer or something. That you’d be worried with ‘Baby’ in a public lot for too long.” Dean choked up a little at the idea of Cas dragging Sam out first thing in the morning to take care of Baby. He was a bit disappointed that he hadn’t seen Cas yet this morning, but maybe this was an opportunity, Dean thought he should talk to someone before he lost his mind. Maybe.

Dean and Charlie headed down to the breakfast area where Dean immediately downed half a cup of really fantastic coffee. After beginning to infuse himself with the blessed substance Dean noticed Charlie staring at him.

“What?”

“Nothing really. It’s just really great to see you so happy.” Dean had the feeling that Charlie was holding back on what she actually wanted to say. He thought rapidly and decided hell with it, he did need to talk to somebody and it was absolutely not going to be Sam. Sam was always way too happy if Dean even mentioned feelings.

“Uhh, well, there’s kinda a reason but – I’m, um – I…” Dean didn’t really know what he was trying to say here, he just knew he felt all twisted in knots over the kiss last night and what it meant, or didn’t mean. Charlie took pity on him.

“Spit it out, handmaiden. I know something is going on with you and Cas, so you might as well spill.” Dean wasn’t even surprised, he figured he’d been pretty obvious of late and his socially awkward angel was probably the only one who didn’t know there was something going on.

“I’m really messed up over Cas. Like, um, hung up on him. Can’t stop looking at him. Also, I kissed him last night.” Charlie didn’t look surprised until that last bit of information. 

“Er – it was because of the mistletoe. The one over the window seat, and yeah, Cas wants to learn about holiday traditions and he looked kind of sad when he assumed I wouldn’t kiss him, but I wanted to, but maybe it was just the mistletoe? Now I don’t know what to -”, luckily Charlie cut Dean off. 

“Whoa, slow down Dean. It’s okay, Cas is definitely interested in you as more than friends!” Charlie was grinning like crazy and had moved to the seat next to Dean to pat his back reassuringly. 

“He’s… he’s interested? Really?” Dean felt like maybe he was going into shock. He could hear Charlie talking about the way Cas always looked at him, and how the two of them had practically kissed the other night anyway except Sam had to go and be noisy, and how she was really happy for him – but all Dean could focus on was the idea that last night had possibly been a dream after all, a dream come true. Goddamn but that was cliché.

“Dean? Mission control to Spaceship Dean, come in!” Dean came back to the present to see Charlie’s hand waving in his face. 

“Sorry, sorry, this is all,” Dean moved his hands to try and encompass the enormity of the feelings building inside of him. “A lot.” Charlie just nodded and slid back to the other side of the table as one of the staff members brought over plates of blueberry French toast goodness. Food, something Dean could focus on. Dean smiled gratefully as the same staff member filled up his coffee mug. For a little while they ate in silence enjoying the rich and syrupy food in peace. Finally, Dean felt like he had a handle on things and decided asking for help wasn’t the worst idea.

“What should I do about it, Charlie?”

“Well, what do you want? From Cas, I mean.” Dean took a moment to think about that. What did he want? Putting aside the idea that the guy he loved was an actual angel, and Dean was just some run of the mill human; putting aside the idea that Dean was an absolute mess of a human who in no way knew how to even be in a relationship… well pushing all of that away, Dean wanted to be with Castiel. Like, all the time. He wanted to hold hands, to kiss him, to wake up and have those amazing blue eyes be the first thing he sees, to, as much as he cringed to think it, basically live out some sort of chick-flick fantasy with the gorgeous angel. Not that he was going to say any of that.

“Um, maybe to go out on a date?” Charlie huffed out a small laugh.

“It’s okay to say you want him to be your boyfriend, Dean.”

“Sure, yeah. I do. It just, feels strange to say it? I dunno, Charlie. I feel like I’ve barely come to terms with saying I’m bisexual, much less saying I want a boyfriend.” Charlie’s smile expanded.

“You actually haven’t Dean. Said it, I mean. Until right now.” 

“Oh. Yeah, you’re right. Okay then, I’m bisexual and I want Cas to be my boyfriend.” Dean felt a kind of high from saying all of that out loud, as if he’d been carrying something heavy for years and he finally had the chance to put it down. 

“I’m proud of you Dean.” 

“Thanks, Charlie. Now what?”

“Well, if you’re really sure of what you want, you should go and make it happen. I’ll be even more awesome and help you out.” Charlie took out her phone and spent a few moments messing around with it. Then she passed it over to Dean. He smiled as he read over the screen advertising an all day viewing of Christmas movies at the building that was originally a theatre back in the 19th century. Apparently, the current owners had kept one of the viewing rooms maintained for special occasions.

“You are a genius, thanks!”

Now all Dean had to do was to get up the nerve to actually talk to Cas, but he figured taking him out to see Christmas movies in a historic theater was as good a starting point as any.

***

**Author's Note:**

> So a quick note here, I made the choice to write Dean as already identifying himself as bisexual (at least to himself) because I felt that within the constraints of this particular story I wouldn't have time to explore anything more indepth in regards to what I think Dean realistically would have to work with. If I decide to write from the perspective of Dean struggling with his sexuality I'd prefer to spend the time to do that kind of story justice. 
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments are always welcome! Thanks so much for taking the time to read :)


End file.
